Raina
(formerly) *Centipede Project (formerly) Calvin Zabo (formerly) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (17 episodes) |actor = Ruth Negga |status = Deceased}} Raina was an Inhuman scientist devoted to the studying of human nature. During her youth, she met Calvin Zabo, a mysterious doctor who gave credit to and explained her grandmother's tales and beliefs, passed through her ancestors. She joined HYDRA's Centipede Project, aiming to create Super Soldiers where she transformed John Garrett and Deathlok into near unstoppable killers. After Garrett attempted to take over production of Deathlok Soldiers, she left the Project. With the help of Calvin Zabo and Daniel Whitehall, Raina was able to locate a Diviner and the Kree city. There, she unlocked the Terrigen Crystals within the Diviner, triggering her Inhuman transformation, altering her physical appearance and giving her visions of the future. She was taken in by the other Inhumans and was taken to Afterlife, the Inhuman settlement on Earth, where she used her gift to see several important events before they happened. Raina was later killed by Jiaying when she was about to expose her scheme to destroy all humans. Biography Early Life Meeting Calvin Zabo Raina was born under a long line of humans who had been genetically altered by the alien race known as the Kree, giving them the potential to achieve superpowers. While Raina herself never encountered them, she did hear exaggerated tales regarding the visitors from her grandmother. During her youth, Calvin Zabo found Raina as a beggar in the streets of Thailand with a bunch of friends who called themselves "freaks",Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here holding onto stories that her grandmother told her. From Zabo, Raina learned the truth, or at least to some extent, of the Kree and her origins as an Inhuman. He also told her about the Diviner, and how it would complete Raina's transformation. In exchange for finding his lost daughter, the man promised Raina that he could make those stories a reality.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Raina had already learned that she could talk people into doing her bidding. As a beggar, she asked a baker to give her stale bread to eat and a tailor for cotton scraps to make clothes. Ultimately, she was able to get fresh bread and silk from these people with her skills. Meanwhile, Zabo noted her persuasive ability. Centipede Project Recruited by the Clairvoyant Years later, Raina began working for the Centipede Project, the scientific branch of HYDRA behind the Centipede process, mainly as a recruiter due to her persuasion skills. She recruited Michael Peterson to be a test-subject for the Centipede process after he lost his job.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge Creating Scorch ]] Raina would later approach Miles Lydon and pay him a million dollars to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. for information about a gifted pyrokinetic, a Hong Kong native named Chan Ho Yin. Raina approached Chan after seeing one of his street performances in Hong Kong, and after talking her way into his apartment, abducted him for her mysterious employers. ]] Using her manipulative mind, Raina was able to convince Chan to join their organization willingly by comparing his potential to that of Captain America's. Working with the doctor known only as Debbie, who was attempting to stabilize the Extremis element of the Centipede Serum, Raina assisted in the harvesting of the fire-proof platelets in Chan's blood that kept his power from burning him alive. After getting what they needed from Chan, he was scheduled to have all of his blood drained from his body. Before that happened, the base was attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Chan was rescued. While Debbie contacted the Clairvoyant to try to explain the situation, Raina mocked her for the fact that her experiments kept exploding. Before they could escape, Scorch appeared, with his skin burned and clearly furious about his treatment, and confronted Raina and Debbie. Raina closed the elevator door that separated her and Debbie and escaped, saving herself, leaving Debbie to be incinerated by Chan. ]] Raina later visited a prisoner named Edison Po at the Havenworth Federal Penitentiary. She informed Po that with the stabilization of the Centipede Serum, "Stage One" of the project had been completed and that they were moving into "Stage Two". She then asked Po to contact someone known only as "The Clairvoyant" for their mutual employers for any insights he might have as to "Stage Three". As she was leaving Po told her that he liked her dress, Raina told him that she knew he did.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress'' Kidnapping of Phil Coulson |left]] Soon after, the Centipede Project arranged for Edison Po's escape. Raina was in Oakland, California, assisting Po and bringing him up to date on the project's progress. Raina inquired about the nature of the Clairvoyant to Po, who was adamant in not revealing any details about him, reminding her how he had stabbed a man in the eyes for asking such questions. ]] Raina assisted Po in setting up an unsuccessful ambush on the S.H.I.E.L.D. unit under the command of Agent Phil Coulson, where Po realized that Coulson and his mysterious return from the dead was the key to Centipede's plans. Later, at Po's direction, Raina kidnapped the son of S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee and former Centipede test subject Michael Peterson in order to bring about another confrontation. When Peterson tried to call his son, Raina answered the phone and told him she was about to change his life forever, as she had promised. ]] Raina and her team of Centipede Soldiers met Coulson and Peterson on a bridge. During the meeting, Peterson was forced to reveal that he had betrayed Coulson to Raina in exchange for the safe return of his son. When they tried to take Coulson away Peterson threated Raina's life but grabbing her throat, but Coulson convinced him to step down. Raina escaped by helicopter with Coulson to a location in the Mojave Desert while they fired upon the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and blew up the bridge, seemingly killing Peterson. As they flew away Raina revealed to Coulson that they intended to learn how he had returned from the dead. Search for Answers ]] At the Centipede Project site in the Mojave Desert, Edison Po worked on interrogating Phil Coulson, using a Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine designed to unlock hidden memories, while Raina saw to the recovery of Michael Peterson, who survived an explosion set by Centipede back in Long Beach. This lasted until the Clairvoyant grew impatient with Po's progress and killed him, giving Raina the job of finding out Coulson's secrets. .]] Raina took Coulson off the machine and offered him a drink of water as they discussed why Edison Po was killed. Through persuasion and emotional manipulation regarding Coulson's former lover, Raina convinced Coulson not to resist and to let the machine do its work so he could learn the reasons why S.H.I.E.L.D. had lied to him. While Coulson was under the machine's influence and discovering the truth, his team arrived to affect his rescue. Seeing that she was running out of time, Raina pushed Coulson for details as he screamed in pain and begged to be allowed to die. ]] Before Raina could get the information she needed, Skye stormed inside and incapacitated Raina with a punch to the face before rescuing Phil Coulson. Raina was later arrested and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. As Raina was handcuffed and taken away outside the Bus, she was watched by Coulson's Team who mocked her defeat, noting that she would not be able to wear flowered dresses in prison while Coulson watched silently as she was put in a car and driven to prison.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place HYDRA Uprising Meeting the Clairvoyant Raina spent the next few months in her prison cell, where she would distract herself by making paper flowers to decorate her cell. During the conflict between the S.H.I.E.L.D. remnants and HYDRA, Raina remained in her cell when she heard gunfire coming from the prison halls. The door to her cell opened revealing Grant Ward; when she asked what he was doing with her, he simply presented her with a box and claimed it was a gift from the Clairvoyant. When she opened it she was given a new flower-print dress. invites Raina into HYDRA]] Grant Ward took Raina to the Barbershop Headquarters in Havana, Cuba, where she was introduced to John Garrett, who revealed himself to be the Clairvoyant. Garrett confessed that he had lied to her as he never had supernatural powers, instead relied on his S.H.I.E.L.D. security clearance to gain information, Raina was very disappointed to learn that Garrett was not actually clairvoyant but he assured her that he still needed her help in continuing their work, revealing he in fact worked for HYDRA. Garrett won Raina over by presenting her with G.H. drugs recovered from the Guest House, and asked her to move the Centipede Project into "Phase Three". Raina was unable to make much headway while studying the corpses of the people who had previously undergone experiments with the G.H. drug, but her research could only go so far as Skye had encrypted Coulson's Team Hard Drive containing the vital files on the drugs so that only she could access them. Raina informed John Garrett of this development and in response sent Grant Ward to return to Coulson's Team capture her and force her to unlock it. However before Ward went to do this, he and Garrett organized and enacted the Raid of the Fridge where they successfully stole the Peruvian 0-8-4, Berserker Staff and the Gravitonium. ]] Raina later presented Ian Quinn to Garrett, who had just been freed from prison and been informed that Garrett was not the Clairvoyant he had claimed to be. Quinn furiously complained about having been tricked and claimed that Garrett must be mad if he thought he would work for him again after Garrett had almost ripped his tongue out during his questioning at S.H.I.E.L.D. and thrown him in jail. Raina and Garrett seemed to delight in Quinn's discomfort and anger at the situation but they soon calmed him down when they presented him with the Gravitonium they had stolen from the Raid of the Fridge, allowing Quinn to calm down and rejoin HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence Further Disillusionment Raina's scientists recreated GH.325, but they could only make one vial, which she presented to John Garrett. When Deathlok asked her about her motives, she explained that she wanted to help special people achieve their potential. discuss Skye]] Then she witnessed as Garrett's body began to fail and Grant Ward ordered her to leave as he helped Garrett's cybernetics take control. When Raina found information from Coulson's Team Hard Drive pertaining to Skye's past, she soon came to realize that Skye was in fact the missing daughter of the man who picked her up from the streets so many years ago. She called Ward and told him about rumors she heard about monsters destroying a village in China and truth that the monsters, or rather monster, was actually Skye's father. with GH.325]] When Garrett's cybernetics failed because of Leo Fitz's use of the EMP Joy Buzzer, he began slowly dying. He revealed to Raina that inside his cybernetics was Raina's Extremis formula, which was keeping him alive. He asked Raina to inject the drug into him so he would not die. She agreed and injected Garrett with the last existing sample of GH.325. She and Grant Ward watched as he first spasmed, glowed gold and seemed to reject the serum, then he became stronger, claiming he could feel the universe.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag No Allegiance ]] Raina was approached by Grant Ward to try to talk some sense into John Garrett, as he appeared to be losing his grip on reality. Raina found Garrett staring into the Gravitonium and let him know that she was not allied with HYDRA, the Centipede Project or him. The enhanced Garrett convinced her that he could answer the question that she wondered since hearing of the "Clairvoyant"; so she asked him, "What will I become?" As Raina and Ian Quinn were leaving HYDRA, due to Garrett's continued mental deterioration, they took the Gravitonium with them. Grant Ward attempted to stop her, accusing her of messing with Garrett's mind as Raina insisted that Garrett was seeing clearly for the first time. Raina changed the subject and told him that chasing Skye was more important; Ward argued Skye perceived him as a monster. However, Raina cast doubt on that and asked if he was truly was a monster or was what Garrett made him, noting that maybe they would become monsters together. Aiding Calvin Zabo ]] Seeking to focus her efforts on learning if she was truly an Inhuman, Raina sought out the help of an old ally. Eventually, she found and reunited with Calvin Zabo, who was relaxing after performing a surgery which left his hands covered in blood. Raina walked over to Zabo who had believed he would never see her again. To gain his trust, Raina showed him a picture of Skye, telling him that she knew where his daughter was. Desiring nothing more than to be reunited with his family, Zabo accepted her help.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End The Obelisk Hunting Carl Creel ]] Several months later, Raina was tasked with recovering the Obelisk, a mysterious alien artifact recovered by HYDRA in World War II. She approached Carl Creel, a gifted man who had been affected by the Obelisk, and offered him a ring to help him fight the effects in exchange for the artifact. Creel stole the ring from her, warning her to avoid HYDRA. Unknown to Creel, the ring had a tracking device. about Carl Creel]] The next morning, Raina contacted Phil Coulson and alerted him that Creel could be tracked. She assured Coulson that she had no loyalty to HYDRA despite her long history with the terrorist organization. S.H.I.E.L.D. located Creel due to Raina's tip off and found him attempting to hand over the Obelisk to Sunil Bakshi. During the commotion that Lance Hunter caused trying to assassinate Creel, Raina stole the briefcase containing the Obelisk and quickly disappeared before Bakshi could get it. |left]] Raina took the Obelisk and presented it to Calvin Zabo. He congratulated her on the successful mission and insisted that she touch it, as they both needed to know if she was indeed an Inhuman. She hesitantly picked up the Obelisk and watched as it glowed gold with strange symbols instead of killing her. When she was unaffected by its power, Zabo told her that it allowed her to live. Raina begged him to tell her everything about it's power, but Zabo assured her that all would be explained upon delivery of Skye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head ]] Raina booked a flight to Florida to find a painting with the Words of Creation inscribed on its back. Before she could leave, however, she was captured by Daniel Whitehall, who placed a Control Device onto her hand which paralyzed her and caused her great pain. He told Raina he was not a man to be underestimated and that she had forty-eight hours to return the Obelisk to him as he relayed a story of how he kept a woman alive and conscious for a week as he performed painful invasive surgery on her, promising to inflict the same painful death upon her if she failed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Failed Blackmail Raina ran to Calvin Zabo and found him performing an operation on two bikers. She begged him for the Obelisk, scared of what Daniel Whitehall would do to her. Zabo asked if she feared Whitehall more than him, comparing Whitehall to nothing more than a butcher, and she said she did. Zabo grabbed her by the throat and threatened her, but Raina was able to keep him calm. Loosening his grip, he refused to hand over the Obelisk and told Raina to plead to Whitehall for her life. As she left Raina assured him that she was intending to bring Skye to him. ]] Without any other option, Raina went to the HYDRA Laboratories to beg Daniel Whitehall for forgiveness and her life. Upon entering, Raina saw Jemma Simmons leaving the facility and followed her outside, confused as to what she was doing there. Raina watched as Simmons sent a message to S.H.I.E.L.D. giving them details on HYDRA's work. Seeing an opportunity to blackmail S.H.I.E.L.D. into helping her hand over the Obelisk, Raina then called Phil Coulson to set up a meeting. ]] Lance Hunter, Skye, and Melinda May took positions in a restaurant as Coulson met with Raina. She told him that she would transfer a picture file showing Simmons betraying HYDRA to HYDRA Laboratories unless he released Skye to her custody in two minutes. Coulson refused and allowed the picture to be sent. Raina was shocked by his actions and pleaded with him to let her take Skye, revealing the true purpose of her meeting. Coulson then had Hunter place a Tracker on Raina so, if Whitehall ever found her, Coulson could also find her, allowing him to rescue her and take down Whitehall. She revealed where Skye's father stayed and was allowed to leave. Chased by HYDRA Raina went to Vancouver to spend time with Chad to convince him to take her to China. While in the coffeehouse, she approached a familiar looking woman. Thinking she was talking to Melinda May, Raina told the woman in sunglasses that the point of a Tracker was not to be stalked. Agent 33 removed her shades and told her that Daniel Whitehall wanted her. Sam Koenig used the Cloaking Umbrella to hide Raina before she was issued a S.H.I.E.L.D. Lanyard to enter the Vancouver safehouse. discuss the Diviner]] Phil Coulson sent an extraction team to collect Raina. Raina waited with Billy Koenig until Skye exited the safe-house with Raina and was forced to fight Agent 33. After the fight, while Lance Hunter went in search of Melinda May, Raina explained to Skye that she could touch the Diviner and Skye could too. When Raina learned that Whitehall was in possession of the Obelisk and wanted her alive, she attempted to surrender to HYDRA, but Melinda May prevented that and she was taken to the Bus. about the Inhumans]] Aboard the cloaked Bus, Raina discussed her past with Skye and her grandmother's stories. She debunked Skye's belief that she was an alien, assuring her that they both were humans, they simply had the potential to become more. Four HYDRA Quinjets then surrounded the plane. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all aimed their guns as Grant Ward arrived and explained that HYDRA was able to trace the Tracker to find Raina. Raina gladly agreed to go with him, but Ward wanted Skye too. Knowing that HYDRA would destroy the Bus if they refused, the women decided to go to avoid a fire fight. Terrigenesis 's love for Skye]] Grant Ward took Raina to HYDRA, where she was waiting beneath the Ponce de León Theater‏‎ in San Juan as HYDRA was using a Plasma Drill to dig directly into the temple. She was then summoned to see Daniel Whitehall, along with Ward, Skye, and her father, Calvin Zabo. Whitehall thanked them all for their aid in this moment, but then asked how Skye was important. City]] Ward explained that he needed a hostage to prevent an attack, but Whitehall informed Ward that he knew he spared the Bus, having to counter the order himself. Whitehall then theorized that Skye was able to lift the Diviner and asked her to pick it up. Skye was able to survive touching it, but then she used it to petrify the nearest guard. Zabo used a scalpel to kill another and Ward shot a third. Despite their attempt to escape, the three of them were detained, while Raina returned to the drill. |left]] Once the drill finished the tunnel, Raina took the Diviner and a light into the tunnel. There, she encountered a possessed Alphonso Mackenzie, who led her to the temple. Skye followed her and found Raina waiting with the Diviner; Skye aimed her gun at Raina and attempted to stop her. It then levitated from Raina's hand and onto a pedestal, prompting the chamber to seal itself trapping them inside, but not before Agent Antoine Triplett was able to get inside in an attempt to rescue Skye. The Diviner opened, revealing Terrigen Crystals that produced a mist that encased both Raina and Skye in cocoons. Triplett tried to stop it by kicking over the pedestal, but not before the two women were covered. A piece of the Diviner embedded itself into Tripett's chest, petrifying him. As Skye used her new-found power to break free of her cocoon, Raina's began to flake, although instead of becoming the divine entity that Raina always dreamed of being, she had instead become a monstrous, animal-like creature with clawed hands, golden eyes, and black barbs protruding from her skin.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Taken by the Eyeless One Terrified and humiliated by her appearance, Raina moved through the temple, slaughtering four S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists on her way out. She survived several gunshots from Jemma Simmons, and fled the temple via lift. She located Calvin Zabo, and angrily blamed him and Skye for her transformation. Not caring at all about Raina's predicament as he felt she had gotten what he had always wanted, Zabo abandoned Raina, leaving her morose and heartbroken. Raina, still devastated by her transformation, attempted to commit suicide by walking out onto a highway. However, she was intercepted in her attempt by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sent to retrieve her. She told them they would have to shoot her, but before a potentially bloody altercation could ensue, an eyeless man suddenly materialized in a field of blue energy, whisking Raina away from the scene. The man, Gordon, promised to show Raina a way to cope with her new Inhuman form.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Afterlife Desiring Death ]] Raina was taken to the Inhuman settlement called "Afterlife". She was given her own room and a "transitioner", an Inhuman tasked with training her to accept and use her powers. Raina spent time in her room becoming depressed, hating to be awake during the day. She continually suffered from nightmares, each portraying unexplainable events. ]] One day, Skye burst into her dark room with Campbell chasing behind, accusing Raina of causing the death of Antoine Triplett; Raina retorted that Skye followed her into the Kree City on her own volition. Skye attacked Raina with her powers out of anger, vibrating her skull, Raina told her to kill her so that her suffering can end. Jiaying entered, demanding Skye to stop and to give Raina the same respect that all Inhumans in Afterlife share. Raina watched Jiaying tell Skye that their human past was gone and that she and Raina were now part of a larger community. Raina then placed her hood on over her head as Skye and the others left her room.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife Raina was cared for by Gordon. While Gordon was tending to the thorns protruding from her head, she lost patience and demanded to know why she would have to stay in Afterlife. Gordon told her that it was far too dangerous for her to remain in public, although he said that once they had discovered her gift, he would be willing to take her anywhere in the world she wished to go. Gordon tried to comfort her to telling her of his own experiences of losing his eyes to the mist. Lincoln Campbell also tried to offer her comfort, and Raina told him about her detailed dreams of Skye having dinner with flowers and being so happy. When Campbell witnessed Skye and her family having dinner, with all the details mentioned by Raina, he realized that Raina could predict the future.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda Discovering Her Power ]] Raina herself soon became aware of her abilities after she had a vision of Gordon returning to Afterlife with a head injury; moments after having this vision, it proved true as Gordon had a grueling encounter with HYDRA while trying to find Lincoln Campbell. Raina also experienced other premonitions, such as Skye rescuing Campbell from hostile forces. She told Skye of this, but Skye was initially doubtful of Raina's clairvoyance, until Raina revealed another piece of her vision where she saw Skye and Grant Ward working together. Having encountered Phil Coulson and Ward working together prior to returning to Afterlife, Skye realized Raina's visions were in fact accurate and convinced Gordon to take her to S.H.I.E.L.D. so she could find Campbell. ]] Soon after, Raina was visited by Jiaying, who scolded Raina for convincing Skye to run off into danger. Unmoved, Raina scoffed at Jiaying's belief that she had some form of power over her, and questioned why Jiaying believed she should be in charge. Before things could get more tense, however, Raina was suddenly hit by another vision. This time, she witnessed unknown parties taking and tampering with a mysterious Scepter, and a legion of robots laying waste to cities, slaughtering hundreds of people. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen Without realizing it, Raina had predicted the rise of Ultron, a genocidal AI created by Tony Stark, and his subsequent war against the Avengers.Avengers: Age of Ultron Becoming Clairvoyant the future]] With her new found power now under her control, Raina began to work as a fortune teller for the people of Afterlife, telling one man that his son would go through Terrigenesis and come out with magnificent powers. She was visited by Gordon and they began discussing her power, with Raina finally accepting it was a gift. Raina told Gordon that she had had a vision of a strange stone which transformed into liquid. Gordon was immediately horrified. ]] She and Gordon teleported onto the Iliad and began searching for the Stone and were forced to hide from Bobbi Morse and Melinda May. They discussed their powers and the effect they had on the people of Afterlife. Raina began asking why Jiaying put so few people through Terrigenesis when Lance Hunter saw them; Gordon teleported them away, but Hunter was able to trigger an alarm. Soon afterwards, they located the Monolith and witnessed it going from solid to liquid in seconds. When they were discovered by Morse and May, Gordon teleported them off the ship and back to Afterlife. down.]] Back at Afterlife, Gordon and Raina informed Jiaying and Calvin Zabo of what they had found on the Iliad. Although Gordon insisted that Zabo should not be present, Zabo insisted that he should as his daughter was still at S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Zabo started to lose his temper, Raina tried to calm him but this only angered Zabo more. Zabo turned his attention to Raina and began claiming that she was putting on an act and was likely making up many of her visions to cause chaos. Jiaying managed to calm the situation and assured them that she would not allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring down their civilization. Raina later had another vision and ran to inform Gordon. She explained that she had seen that S.H.I.E.L.D. was coming to Afterlife, and Quinjets would rain fire down upon them and burn Afterlife to the ground. When he went to inform Jiaying, she insisted that he could not as it started when she met with S.H.I.E.L.D., he asked who it should be if not Jiaying and Raina suggested that it should be her. When Gordon returned to her room, Raina asked him where he had taken Jiaying, but it way quickly revealed that he had in fact told her everything and brought her with him to arrest Raina. Jiaying told her that she had been using her powers to manipulate the people around her. Raina insisted that she was trying to save the people of Afterlife but no one would listen; she was locked in her room to await her fate.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars of her visions]] Raina's visions came true and Afterlife was seemingly attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Skye came into Raina's room to confront her, demanding to know what happened next. Raina told her that even if she did tell Skye the truth, she would not believe her. She began telling Skye that their lives and their destinies were intertwined from the very beginning. She told her that she had had a vision telling her the truth, knowing that Skye would never believe it, that her own destiny was to help Skye fulfill hers. When Skye stormed out, Raina told her they would never speak again, and Jiaying was misleading her people and it was Skye's destiny to lead the Inhumans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.21: S.O.S. Part One Sacrifice and Death about the future]] Raina met with Jiaying that night on a bridge to discuss the recent events. Jiaying told Raina that she was feeling better and apologized for not believing her; Raina explained that she had not foreseen Jiaying getting injured. When Jiaying offered to make Raina an advisor, Raina revealed that as a child her dream was to lead the Inhumans. She told Jiaying that she had seen the future, including Jiaying's plan to wipe out the humans. When Jiaying asked if the plan would succeed, Raina revealed that the key to success or failure was Skye. ]] When Raina told Jiaying that she planned to reveal who really started the war, Jiaying stabbed her in the neck, causing Raina to bleed to death. To Jiaying's horror, Skye had witnessed her mother killing Raina, resulting in Skye joining forces with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the war to stop Jiaying. This was what Raina foreseen all along: she had purposely sacrificed herself by provoking Jiaying into killing her by stabbing her in the neck. In doing so, Raina fulfilled what she had come to regard as her destiny: help Skye accept her powers and become who she was meant to be. Personality Raina was an exceptionally intellectual and ever-scheming woman, having developed a selfish, immoral persona due to her time with Calvin Zabo. Since her youth, Raina's dream of achieving Terrigenesis had been the sole motivating factor in her life to the point where she developed little to no concern for human life. The over-exaggerated tales of the Inhumans passed down by her grandmother also inflated Raina's ego, as she had always believed she would become a transcendent being upon her transformation. When she did finally transform, however, Raina's hopes and dreams were crushed and she became suicidal. She would have indeed taken her own life had Gordon not intervened. Even after going to the Afterlife, these suicidal tendencies did not end, as shown when Skye nearly killed her and despite Lincoln Campbell telling Skye to stop, Raina told him not to, since she believed her nightmare would end. Raina's time in Afterlife and the teachings of Campbell and Gordon, however did seem to give her more of a positive personality. Instead of using her precognition for her own selfish, scheming ways, she planned to utilise them for the good of the Inhuman community by attempting to dissuade others into allowing Jiaying to parley with Robert Gonzales and planning to inform the inhabitants of Afterlife that she was the one who attacked them, knowing Jiayang's methods would result in war and death. Before her death, she recalled her past and what she always wanted to be, the leader of the Inhumans before gaining perspective of what she was meant to be all along; the one who saved them and walked to her own death, knowing the purpose she would serve to Skye and the Inhumans. Being a mysterious woman, Raina would rarely reveal the true purpose behind her precognitive visions, largely because she didn't understand them herself, and often used metaphors or figure of speech to hint at them. She did not attempt to defy her visions, even if it was her own life on the line, knowing they were etched in stone and accepted her own death with grace as she knew she was fulfilling her destiny to usher Skye into who she was meant to be. Powers and Abilities Powers Raina is an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. Raina's abilities are clairvoyant in nature, giving her the power to predict the future. Aside from her powers, Raina's transformation has drastically altered her outward physical appearance, becoming animal-like and covering her with quills and thorns. Her new form is also apparently uncomfortable for her, as her insides feel malformed. *'Enhanced Strength': Raina's new physiology granted her enhanced strength to a moderate degree. She was able to effortlessly grab and disable different scientists, killing them. She was also able to hold Calvin Zabo by the throat; however, her strength was not equal to his after she angered him. *'Superhuman Durability': Raina's new form enhanced her natural durability, as she was able to withstand multiple confirmed gunshot hits, albeit feeling slight discomfort, from Jemma Simmons. *'Thorn Protrusion': Raina's upper body, such as her face, head, and hands, was coated with black sharp thorns that are able to cut any type of solid flesh. Zabo slammed Raina on the ground and cut himself from the top layers of the thorns on her head. *'Claw Protrusion': Raina's fingernails morphed into curled talons that were sharp enough to rip through a man's throat even when he was wearing a hazmat suit. *'Precognition': Raina had the gift of seeing future events. Through her visions, she accurately described a number of significant events, such as: **Skye having dinner with her parents. **Gordon returning to Afterlife after suffering a head injury by HYDRA. **Skye saving and rescuing Lincoln Campbell from captivity. **The Scepter, the Ultron Offensive and the Battle of Sokovia. **Michael's son would go through Terrigenesis and come out with magnificent powers. **The Iliad and the Monolith. **War against the Inhumans. **Her own death and her role in bringing about Skye's destiny. Abilities *'Persuasion': Raina is extremely persuasive and is highly skilled at making people think that what they want is what she wants or would ever have or hope yet to happen. She uses this skill as key to consciously get inside people's heads whether it be by mood, emotion, sense of direction, perception, choice making even strength of will. This ability was key in the plans of the Clairvoyant, who made her the Centipede Project's recruiter. Unlike Lorelei, whose enchantment is magical in nature, Raina's persuasive skills and high charisma come from sounding sympathetic, caring and sincere about what her mark desires until it ultimately becomes what she desires. An example of this was her persuasion of Phil Coulson into using the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine. Those who have studied her methods, such as Daniel Whitehall, do not allow her to talk in order to stay ahead of her. Raina is also gifted at convincing people into believing anything she says, doing things that may have a risky effect, or into doing things for her favor though this is most likely due to accurate and relevant information she brings out that comes into place. Her persuasive abilities were evident even back when she was an orphan living in the streets. *'Gifted Intellect': Raina can quickly determine the best words, thoughts and ideas to say to help her situation for any case; she uses her intellect either scientifically, psychologically or persuasively to get what she wants done. She uses her gift to trick and deceive people, to buy or sell out other people for what she can get out of them or their properties and for her well being even for the purpose of nothing phasing her in her path. She is also very proficient at operating secret agencies and a high tech facility and great at her ability to direct and instruct her operative workers or subordinates. Raina also seems to be skilled at creating strategies and at tactical analysis seeking out plans ahead of time even recognizing and correcting the slightest flaws and mistakes in transactions unnoticeable. *'Expert Scientist': Raina was one of the creators of the Centipede Serum and was instrumental in creating an army of Centipede Soldiers. She was able to view a blood sample of Skye and learned her relationship with both Calvin Zabo and herself. Raina's research allowed her subordinates to create a vial of artificial GH.325 while Jemma Simmons could not, due to lack of resources. Raina even had answers about the carbine, the Gravitonium with assistance from John Garrett, the Extremis serum with the help of Debbie and even the Diviner. She is very knowledgeable in fields of science such as physics, chemistry, biology, anatomy and medicine. *'Multilingualism': Upon meeting Scorch for the first time, she understood him though he spoke in Cantonese. Relationships Family *Grandmother † Allies *Calvin Zabo *Centipede Project **John Garrett † **Grant Ward † **Debbie † **Edison Po † **Ian Quinn **Brian Hayward † - Victim **Centipede Soldier 2 **Centipede Soldier 3 **Ernesto *Miles Lydon *Absorbing Man *Chad *Afterlife Inhumans **Gordon † - Guide **Lincoln Campbell † **Michael Enemies *HYDRA - Former Allies **Daniel Whitehall † - Torturer **Sunil Bakshi † **Agent 33 † *Chan Ho Yin/Scorch † - Former Test Subject *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons **Skye - Enemy turned Situational Ally **Lance Hunter **Sam Koenig - Protector **Billy Koenig - Protector **Antoine Triplett † **Alphonso Mackenzie **Bobbi Morse *Ace Peterson - Captive *Deathlok - Ally (under HYDRA coercion), now Enemy *Deacon † *Brick † *Alisha Whitley † *Jiaying † - Ally turned Enemy and Killer Appearances Trivia *A character named Raina appears in the comics. She is a member of the Hauk'ka from the Savage Lands. This is referenced in Beginning of the End when John Garrett tells Raina that they are "prehistoric creatures". An Inhuman named Raina, and designed after Ruth Negga's appearance, later debuted in Inhuman Annual Vol 1. *Over the course of the series and before her Terrigenesis, Raina has had fourteen different outfits and all of the them, except two, have been dresses with flowers on them. *Skye compared Raina's quills in her Inhuman form to Sonic the Hedgehog. This comment inspired one of Raina's attacks in the video game , where she makes her quills grow and spins in the air to attack the characters. Behind the Scenes *During production, Girl in the Flower Dress was going to be titled Scorch, but by the time it was shot, Ruth Negga's performance as Raina impressed the producers so much that they renamed the episode to reference her character. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Centipede Project Operatives Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Index Category:Villains Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Jiaying